


Movie Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Title:** Movie Night  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco always has a plan.  
 **Word Count:** ~400  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #52: Favorite Movie  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Movie Night

~

“The things I do for you,” Draco muttered as they approached Hermione and Ron’s door.

“Movie night is only once a month, and you can’t tell me that you don’t have fun,” Harry replied. “You love Muggle movies.”

Draco smirked. “Or I’m a consummate actor,” he shot back.

“You loved Independence Day,” Harry reminded him. “No one could fake that level of devotion. You watch it at least once a week.”

“That’s different. It has Will Smith in it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. “It’s a good thing I’m not the jealous type.”

Before Draco could reply, the door opened. “Finally, there you are,” Hermione greeted them, dragging them both inside. “Will you _please_ tell Ron that we are not watching Red Dawn?” she snapped.

“What’s wrong with Red Dawn?” Harry asked.

“It’s a boy movie.” Hermione crossed her arms. “We watched a boy movie last time as well. In fact, we’ve watched a boy movie every month since we started this! It’s time we watch something...girly.”

Ron, lounging on the sofa, groaned. “Tell me you didn’t pick something with women and shoes,” he muttered.

“I’ll have you know that shoes are important--”

“What movie do you want to see?” Draco interrupted.

Hermione perked up. “The Pirates of Penzance. It even has pirates, you see?”

“And I vote for Men in Black,” Ron said. “It has Will Smith.”

Much to Harry’s shock, Draco replied, “Pirates sound good.” With a smirk, he settled into an armchair big enough to hold two and patted the seat next to him. “It’s the least Harry and I can do.”

“It is?” Harry asked.

“But you love Will Smith,” Ron wailed. “Don’t you?”

“Of course.” Draco raised an eyebrow. “But this is only fair. Sit down, Harry.”

As Ron grumbled and Hermione happily put the movie on to play, Harry leaned into Draco and whispered, “What are you up to? You gave up watching a Will Smith movie?”

Draco curled closer to him. “I have the Will Smith movie collection on order,” he said. “It arrives tomorrow. So if we watch the pirate movie tonight, it makes Hermione happy, gets her off our back, and we don’t actually have to watch it.”

Harry grinned. “What do we do instead?”

Pulling a soft throw over them, Draco winked, and just as the lights went low and the movie began, he whispered, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

~


End file.
